sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yoo In Na
thumb|271px|Yoo In Na Perfil * Nombre: 유인나 / Yoo In Na * Profesión: Actriz, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: 05-Junio-1982 (33 años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seongnam, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 1.65m * Tipo de sangre: B * Peso: 44kg * Signo: Géminis * zodíaco chino: Perro * Agencia: YG Entertainment Dramas # Touch your heart (tvN, 2019) # My Secret Hotel (tvN, 2014) # You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) # Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) # Queen In-hyun's Man (tvN, 2012) # Birdie Buddy (tvN, 2011) # The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) # Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) # High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Programas de Televisión * Get It Beauty 2014 (On Style, 2014) * Heroes (SBS, 2010) Películas * Love Fiction (2012) * My Black Minidress (2011) * The Guest Who Did Not Receive the Invitation (2011) * Blind (2011) * Fair Love (2010) * Arang / Haunted Village (2006) Programa de Radio * 2011-Actualmente: KBS2 FM Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up The Volume Anuncios * Chung Soju * Gillette CF * Gmarket CF (con G-Dragon) * Nikon CF (con artistas YG Family) * Maxim Top * Lotte Liquor Chung ha Videos Musicales * Big Bang - Tell Me GoodBye﻿ (2010) * Taeyang - Secret Love (2010) * Brian Joo - In my head (2011) * Humming Urban Stereo - You, That Day (2011) Reconocimientos * 2013 8th Asia Model Festival Awards: Premio Estrella Popular * 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: Premio Estrella Promeedora (Queen In-hyun's Man) * 2011 Baeksang Art Awards: Premio Mejor actriz novata - Secret Garden * 2011 1er Festival de cine smartphone Olleh-lotte: '''Premio especial (Con Narsha ) * '''2011 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Mejor actor en el show/Variedad - TV Entertainment * '''2011 MCB Drama Awards (NOMINADA): '''Mejor nueva actriz en una miniserie - The Greatest Love * '''2012 1er K-Drama Star Awards: '''Rising Star Award - Queen In-hyun's Man Curiosidades * '''Educación: Departamento Secretariado – Colegio Kyungwon. * En el 2012 se dio a conocer que mantenía una relación con el actor Ji Hyun Woo el cuál fue su pareja en el drama Queen In-hyun's Man, luego de que el confesara abiertamente estar enamorado de ella. * Su mejor amiga es la solista IU, se consideran como almas gemelas. * Ella iba a participar junto a Ji Hyun Woo como pareja en la tercera temporada de We Got Married, pero debido a que ella anunció su relación con el actor Ji Hyun Woo, la propuesta de que participaran en WGM fue cancelada. * A la edad de 16 años se unió a una agencia de entretenimiento como aprendiz a cantante en 1998 e incluso estuvo a punto de unirse a un grupo de chicas, pero tuvo problemas puesto que tenia dificultades para aprender las coreografías. * En 2006, se unio a YG Entertainment como actriz. * L.Joe de Teen Top la eligió como su tipo ideal. * El 14 de mayo, 2014. Se confirmó que la relación que mantenia tenia con el actor Ji Hyun Woo ha terminado. La agencia de la actriz YG Entertainment confirmo la ruptura pero no se pronunciaron detalles ya que fueron motivos personales. * El actor Nam Goong Min la encuentra adorable a Yoo In Na. * Sunny de Girls Generation tiene un pequeño parecido a ella. Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * HanCinema Galería Yoo in na (2).jpg 33ee121507a9657796fdb6ef20ef9924.jpeg 085006.jpg 20110210_yoo_inna1.jpg Actress_Yoo_In-na_at_the_Pifan_opening_ceremony_on_July_17,_2014.jpg img_yga_yin04.jpg tumblr_lz5z5aE0kn1qcq049o1_400.jpg Yoo In Na (4).jpg Yoo_Ha_Na29.jpg yoo_in_na (1).jpg Yoo_In_Na.jpg Yoo_In_Na6.jpg Yoo_In_Na23.jpg descarga.jpg|yoo in na images.jpg|yoo in na Yoo_in_na2.jpg|yoo in na Yoo_In_Na30.jpg|yoo in na yoo-in-na-6.jpg|yoo in na Yoo-In-Na-Elle-yoo-in-na-35962278-640-415.jpg|yoo in na Yoo-In-Na-for-InStyle-yoo-in-na-34168087-400-483.jpg|yoo in na